Catwoman (LEGO)
"Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman, is an accomplished cat burglar with a taste for luxury. She is extremely agile and acrobatic, and deadly with her whip." ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame. Abilities Much like in the comics and the various cartoons, Catwoman wields a long bullwhip in combat, with which she can inflict damage from afar. She is also capable of wrapping the whip around an opponent's waist and pulling them in for a literal "kiss of death". In addition, Catwoman's athletic build allows her to jump twice as high as most other characters. In close combat, Catwoman mainly attacks the opponent by slashing at them with the claws on her gloves. Like all female villains in the game, she is also capable of seducing certain guards and getting them to open doors for her. Catwoman's only means of transportation is her motorcycle, which possesses a laser cannon at the front and a tow cable that can be deployed at will. LEGO Batman: The Videogame Catwoman makes her appearance at the start of the 2nd episode: ''Power Crazed Penguin. S''he is first shown in Penguin's Submarine with the other villains (Bane, Killer Croc & Man-Bat) licking herself like a cat. The Penguin comes down on platform and shows them a demonstration and blu-print of his plan to distribute armed, mind-controlled penguins around Gotham. Following Penguin's orders she places a box containing penguins somewhere in the city. (Villains) She and Penguin then go to Gotham Museum to retreive a diamond to power the mind-control sattelite. They manage to acquire it but attract the police, Penguin ditches Catwoman who manages to escape. (Hero) At the start of the first level ''There She Goes Again she is seen jumping out of a window with holding a diamond and runs from her witnesses, Batman & Robin blowing them a kiss. Following her trail the heroes find her waiting and they fight, she escapes, they soon catch her up again and fight more. After defeating her Batman asks for the diamond, to which she kisses him much to Robin's disgust. She teases Batman and tosses it off the building which is picked up by a stray cat. After this she is turned over to the GCPD and placed in a temporary cell in the police station. By luck the cat carrying the diamond shows up and drops the diamond into her cell. She then calls Penguin & Killer Croc asking them to break her out, reminding them that she has the diamond. The two villains break in through the sewers and free her. She goes with Penguin to the Artic exhibit at Gotham zoo to place the diamond in the sattelite dish. They are stopped by Batman & Robin. Whilst Batman is busy aprehending Penguin, she atempts to sneak off and Batman knocks her out with a batarang. She is last seen locked up in Arkham Asylum. Another variation of Catwoman is unlockable within the game, Catwoman (Classic) where she is wearing a purple suit, this does do anything apart from change appearance, so does not grant her any abilities. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes After The Joker is freed from Arkham Asylum he uses Lex Luthor's deconstructor to free many of the inmates including Catwoman when the wall is opened up she scurries on all fours and hides beneath a bunk bed making a growling noise. Batman is called in to capture the released inmates and enters the asylum's maze where Catwoman drives around on her motocycle. When activating the computer terminal near Gotham Museum Catwoman will appear on top of the building where you will be able to fight and unlock her.